


Work it out

by SlytherinSpaceCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (at least i think im funny), Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gym AU i guess, Idiots in Love, M/M, also this was supposed to be about hyunghyuk but it's mostly kiho tbh, hoseok is the sweetest, hyungwon suffers and then fall in love, kihyun also mostly suffers, minhyuk is the best wingman, that's the fic basically, they all meet at a gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSpaceCat/pseuds/SlytherinSpaceCat
Summary: The taller sighed dramatically. Then he said loudly as if it was a practiced line: "Oh, I don't know how to work this machine either. If only there was someone that could help us. Preferably someone big and strong with biceps that could end my friend's short and miserable life."Then he glanced at Hyungwon and Hoseok. Or more specifically, at Hoseok.Ah, Hyungwon thought.-Or; Minhyuk plays wingman to Kihyun at the gym, Hyungwon watches - then he maybe also falls in love.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	Work it out

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really been able to write in a couple of weeks, i've had all these words in my head but as soon as i try to put them down they fly right the fuck out of my grasp. But then yesterday i sat down and somehow managed to write almost half of this fic and finish it?? I've had this in my wips for so long i can't believe i finally managed to finish it. 
> 
> This was just a stupid idea that turned into a stupid fic, but i'm quite happy with it. No angst, just fluff and humor. Hyungwon suffers, Kihyun suffers some more, Minhyuk is amazing, and Hoseok is best boy (starshit, it's really time you brought him back now). 
> 
> Enjoy this mess, it's my valentines gift to you guys

Hyungwon didn't know why he kept letting Hoseok talk him into joining him at the gym. Perhaps it just the power of the older man's puppy eyes. Hyungwon had early in their friendship come to the conclusion that he would never be able to say no to Hoseok. Lucky for him, Hoseok was such a nice person he never really exploited his powers. 

Unless it came to forcing Hyungwon to the gym. 

"It's good for you," Hoseok insisted, not for the first time, when Hyungwon once more complained loudly. 

"After last time Changkyun had to feed me for two days because I couldn't lift my arms," Hyungwon said flatly. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it is being fed by Im Changkyun while he laughs in your face the entire time?" 

Hoseok gave him an 'i'm sorry that happened to you' look and the worst part was that Hyungwon knew it was genuine. Hoseok was really truly sorry. 

"Let's focus on legs today instead," he said, trying to sound uplifting as he dragged Hyungwon over to the right machines. Hyungwon did not share any of his excitement.   
  


The next morning he face-planted on the floor when he tried to get out of bed and his legs decided against working.

"For fuck's sake," he groaned against the floor. He was definitely going to bruise from this. Damn Hoseok. 

He tried to get up, but his legs were as nonresponding as jelly. He truly hated working out. _Good for me my ass,_ he thought bitterly as he tried to accept the fact that he might have to spend the day on the floor.

"Changkyun!" he yelled, hoping the younger hadn't left already. He rather not have Changkyun see him like this, but it beat lying on the floor the whole day. 

"What do you wa-" Changkyun stopped mid-sentence when he opened the door and saw Hyungwon on the floor. "The fuck?" 

"Language," Hyungwon chided, as the big hypocrite he was. "And help me up." 

"Why are you one the floor?" Changkyun asked, but started to help him up anyway. 

"I was at the gym with Hoseok yesterday," Hyungwon confessed, then groaned in pain again as Changkyun snorted and dropped him. 

"Damn, Hyung, you're weak," Changkyun wheezed. Hyungwon glared at him. 

"Show your elders some respect."

It took several minutes for Changkyun to stop laughing enough to help Hyungwon up. He almost regretted asking for the younger's help. Maybe he'd been better off with lying on the floor after all. 

  
  


Despite better judgement, he found himself at the gym again the next week. Hoseok was an evil man. Hyungwon needed a new best friend. Hoseok - _the devil_ \- had just pouted cutely and Hyungwon had immediately given in. 

"I really don't see the point of us being here. Especially me," a voice complained loudly from the machine next to them. Hyungwon glanced over and saw two guys that looked like they were in the same age as him and Hoseok. The one who had talked was tall and slim, with black hair and a frown on his pretty face (objectively pretty, Hyungwon had no opinion (really, he didn't)). The other one was shorter with auburn hair, and he was sending a scolding look at his friend. He also seemed to be having trouble with the machine he was using. 

"Shut up," the shorter hissed. "You know why." 

The taller sighed dramatically. Then he said loudly as if it was a practiced line: "Oh, I don't know how to work this machine either. If only there was someone that could help us. Preferably someone big and strong with biceps that could end my friend's short and miserable life." 

Then he glanced at Hyungwon and Hoseok. Or more specifically, at Hoseok. 

_Ah_ , Hyungwon thought. 

The shorter guy looked like he wanted to kick his friend down. If looks could kill Hyungwon was sure that the taller would be dead already. 

But then Hoseok, bless his soul, looked over. "Oh, you need help?" 

The shorter turned a fantastic shade of red before he spluttered out a _yes, please_. Hoseok immediately came over and started instructing him on how to use the machine with gentle words and an encouraging smile. 

The tall guy shared a look with Hyungwon, seeming to say _can you believe this shit?_

Hyungwon just nodded in a way he hoped translated to _that was the worst set-up I've ever seen_. 

The tall guy laughed, seeming not at all ashamed for his very blatant set-up. Hyungwon rolled his eyes. 

"Just like that, good job!" Hoseok exclaimed, clapping his hands. The other guy blushed, and now it was his tall friend's turn to roll his eyes. "Now I would recommend that you do three reps of ten, okay?" 

"Yes, thank you," the guy was still blushing, but he managed to give Hoseok a smile. 

"No problem," Hoseok beamed before he turned back to Hyungwon. Who really hadn't minded that Hoseok was busy with someone else since he couldn't torment him then. But it seemed like his period of rest was over since Hoseok immediately put him to work again. 

Not long had past before he could hear someone arguing. He looked up from where he'd been painfully making squats ("It will give you a great ass!" Hoseok had said) to see the same two guys from before. They seemed to be in an argument over something and the shorter tried to clasp his and over the tallest mouth, but he didn't succeed before the taller more or less shouted out:

"Oh no, we don't know how this machine works either! If only there was someone strong and handsome out there that could help our poor helpless souls!" 

Hyungwon was quite impressed that his shorter friend hadn't murdered him yet. But Hoseok, really, bless his soul, obviously looked up. 

"Do you guys need some more help?" 

"Oh yes, please. We would love to get help from someone as strong and capable as you," the tall man purred and his friend looked like he could die from embarrassment. 

"Aish," Hoseok said bashfully, and Hyungwon would personally end whoever hurt Lee Hoseok. 

He ended up standing to the side with the tall guy while they watched Hoseok help the other guy who shifted between being a blushing mess and sending death glares to his friend. 

"Lee Minhyuk," the tall guy suddenly said. 

"What?" Hyungwon asked. 

"My name is Lee Minhyuk," the guy introduced himself again, holding out a hand. Hyungwon took it.

"Chae Hyungwon." 

"I thought we might as well introduce ourselves since we seem to be stuck with each other," Minhyuk continued, pointing at the other two. "Is he your boyfriend?" 

Hyungwon snorted at that. A couple of years ago he’d had a short and rather painful crush on Hoseok, but he was long over it now. It never would’ve worked out anyway. "No, just friends."

"Good, I would've hated going through all that trouble for nothing," Minhyuk said. Hyungwon just shook his head. 

"You weren't very discreet."

"Are you insulting my acting skills?" Minhyuk gasped. 

"Yes." 

"We don't even know each other and you are this rude," Minhyuk put a hand over his heart, looking deadly hurt. 

"It's part of my charm." 

At that Minhyuk laughed. "I really didn't think it would work though." 

"Hoseok is the purest soul in the world. It's beyond him that people might have ulterior motives," Hyungwon said honestly.

"Oh god, Kihyun is gonna eat him alive." 

"Are you talking shit about me?" The shorter guy, Kihyun presumably, suddenly turned up next to them, making Minhyuk jump. 

"I would never," he said. 

"You are literally the son of Satan." 

"I'm hurt," Minhyuk pouted. "And after all the trouble I went through with setting you up with strong and handsome with biceps-that-will-hopefully-end you over there." 

"Shut up," Kihyun hissed, looking at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon pretended that he hadn't heard anything. 

"Nah, Hyungwon is cool," Minhyuk said, waving Kihyun away. Hyungwon felt slightly smug for being called cool. "Kihyun, this is Chae Hyungwon." 

"Hi. Hyungwon," Hyungwon said, holding out a hand. 

"Yoo Kihyun," the shorter said, still not looking completely convinced that Hyungwon wouldn't tell Hoseok about the set-up. 

"I won't tell him," Hyungwon said. He really saw no reason to do so. 

"Tell me what?" Hoseok asked with a smile as he returned from resetting the equipment ("It's important to leave the equipment the same way you want to find it.") 

"Hi, I'm Minhyuk!" Minhyun broke in, jumping in front of Hoseok, extending a hand with a wide smile. 

"Oh, hi. I'm Hoseok. Nice to meet you," Hoseok smiled. 

"Have you guys introduced yourselves to each other?" Minhyuk continued, pointing between Hoseok and Kihyun. Hyungwon was just slightly impressed with his ability to steer the conversation in Kihyun's favour. Maybe he wasn't such a bad wingman after all. Kihyun seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

"No, we haven't," Hoseok said, sounding aghast that they had forgotten. "I'm Lee Hoseok." 

"Yoo Kihyun. Thank you for helping me." 

"Don't worry about it! It’s important to use the machines correctly, otherwise, you could hurt yourself," Hoseok said, patting the machine next to them. 

"Oh no, we wouldn't want our Kihyunnie here to get hurt. Then _someone_ would need to take care of him," Minhyuk gasped before he very indiscreetly looked at Hoseok. Hyungwon wondered if he had any sense of shame in his body. Judging from Kihyun's look he would guess no. 

"Yes, that would be you stuck with that task," Kihyun said between gritted teeth. 

"Are you guys boyfriends?" Hoseok asked, genuine smile on his lips. "You look good together."

Hyungwon tried to hide his laugh behind a cough as Kihyun choked hard trying to deny it. Minhyuk just laughed. 

"No, this nerd is still single," Minhyuk said, patting Kihyun on the back. "Single and very available." More wiggles of eyebrows. 

"Oh, sorry," Hoseok said, "I didn't mean to assume…"

"No worries!" Minhyuk beamed. "It's an easy mistake to make, I mean, I'm so charming and handsome, who wouldn't want to date me?"

Kihyun made a gagging noise and Hyungwon snorted. 

"I'm sure," Hoseok said, eyes crinkling. Minhyun looked surprised at his genuine tone, then he grinned. 

"I like you," he said, leaning his arm om Kihyun's shoulder. "Nice and handsome, you really have the whole package." 

"Aish." 

"Minhyuk," Kihyun said warningly, taking a step away from the other, making Minhyuk stumble. Hyungwon just managed to catch his elbow before he fell. He didn't know where that reflex had come from. Minhyuk gave him a thankful nod before he kicked Kihyun. 

"But we shouldn't keep you," Kihyun said, already pushing Minhyuk in front of him. "Thanks for all the help!" 

"Um, no problem," Hoseok said, waving after them. Hyungwon caught Minhyuk's eyes and rolled his eyes. Minhyuk snorted, then gave him a small wave as _good bye._

Well, had been interesting. 

  
  


What was more interesting was the fact that Minhyuk and Kihyun were at the gym again the next time Hoseok forced Hyungwon with him about a week later - just about when his body had stopped hurting. 

Minhyuk spotted him and waved when they walked in. Kihyun’s face turned into a fantastic shade of red again as he swatted Minhyuk’s hand down. Hyungwon rolled his eyes but gave a small wave back. Hoseok followed his line of sight and shone up when he saw the duo. 

“Oh, those guys are here again.” He looked happy at that discovery. “Hey, guys!” He waved and went over, leaving Hyungwon no choice but to follow. 

“Hello, fancy seeing you here,” Minhyuk said sweetly, dragging a glaring and blushing Kihyun forward. 

“Hi,” Kihyun squawked. Hoseok didn’t seem to notice anything off. 

“How are you doing? Got the hang of the machines?” The question was mostly directed at Kihyun - Hyungwon realised that they had yet to see Minhyuk actually working out. Hyungwon wasn’t envious or anything. 

“No, we’re still having a bit of problem with a few of them,” Minhyuk answered before Kihyun got a chance. He was still smiling sweetly and Hyungwon was once again amazed at his lack of shame. He wondered if he maybe should give Hoseok a heads up after all. “So if you could help us out that would be great! We totally want to become as big and strong as you.” 

“Aish,” Hoseok blushed. 

Kihyun kicked Minhyuk’s leg. “If you’re not busy, of course. We don’t want to take up all your time.” This time he glanced at Hyungwon who shrugged. He would actually be thankful if Hoseok put his attention to someone else. It meant less work for him. 

“We can all work out together, right, Hyungwon?” Hoseok suggested with a big smile like the prospect of more victims to his intense workout was the best thing ever. 

“Sure.” 

Minhyuk beamed back and Kihyun managed to give Hoseok a shy smile. But that smile didn’t last long as Hoseok turned into full PT mode. 

“Damn, he’s more ruthless than I would’ve expected,” Minhyuk commented as he and Hyungwon stood to the side watching Hoseok push Kihyun on (“Just two more pulls!”). Kihyun alternating between looking happy at all the attention Hoseok was paying him, and looking absolutely murderous as he seemed to regret all his life choices.

“Well, how do you think he got that body?” Hyungwon commented, relishing in feeling that he wasn’t the victim to Hoseok at the moment. 

“Point taken.” 

“Your poor friend of there might think twice before trying to pick someone up at the gym next time.” 

Minhyuk laughed. “Nah, it won’t be a second time. Kihyun fully intent to marry Hoseok and have awfully adorable beefy babies with him.” Almost as he had heard his friend, Kihyun looked up at them with a glare. They both sent him matching little waves. 

“Looking great there, champion,” Minhyuk grinned.

“Keep up the good work. Fighting,” Hyungwon added. 

Kihyun mouthed something that could’ve been _I hate you guys with burning passion_ but it might also just had been random gurgles. He was red in the face for a completely different reason now. 

“Beefy babies, huh?” Hyungwon turned back to Minhyuk who grinned.

“Awfully adorable beefy babies.” 

“Okay. I will not question it.” 

“That’s probably wise. I don’t wanna think about it either.” 

Kihyun seemed to be getting done with his reps. Hyungwon pointed with his thumb over his shoulder. “Wanna go take some water?” 

Minhyuk seemed to catch on. “Lead the way.” 

Behind them, Kihyun garbled something unidentifiable after them, but it was drowned by Hoseok’s cheering. 

  
  


It soon became a weekly thing. Minhyuk and Kihyun must’ve figured out which days Hoseok and Hyungwon would be at the gym - Hyungwon might have given Minhyuk a hint as well, after Minhyuk had complained about them being here so often and most of the time barely spending any time there before they left (after realising Hoseok wouldn’t be there) that the receptionist had started giving them the stink eye. 

“Apparently, she must take working out very seriously and are offended that we’re just here to get Kihyun laid,” Minhyuk had said, sighing dramatically. Hyungwon had soon learned that Minhyuk did most things dramatically. 

“I thought they were getting married and having awfully adorable beefy babies,” Hyungwon had commented. Then he might have slipped that he and Hoseok usually were there on either Mondays or Thursdays. 

  
  


“Kihyun has so many regrets,” Minhyuk told Hyungwon with laugh another day during their “water breaks” (it was just an excuse to get away from Hoseok and his squats). “He hasn’t been able to walk properly in a week.” 

“At least he’ll get a great ass.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell him,” Minhyuk agreed. “And maybe then Hoseok will like him - when he isn’t so scrawny.”

“I think Hoseok likes him just fine as it is,” Hyungwon said, taking a sip of water - he might as well get hydrated as they were standing by the tap. 

“Really?” Minhyuk looked curiously back into the gym, where they could see Hoseok and Kihyun talking to each other. Kihyun had a rather dumb smile on his face as he looked up at Hoseok who was talking animatedly about something. “Have you told him?” 

“No.”

“Why not?” 

“Didn’t see any reason to do so.” 

Minhyuk looked a little surprised at that. Then he smiled, putting a hand on Hyungwon's shoulder. "Thank you. I'll make sure Kihyun remembers you in his wedding speech."

Hyungwon snorted. "He better." 

They had a few more sips of water while observing Kihyun and Hoseok. Kihyun was definitely standing closer to Hoseok now, whose ears were pink. 

"By the way, how did you two even end up here, to begin with?" Hyungwon asked after a while.

"What do you mean?" 

"Here at the gym. You don't seem like the people who like to work out. No offense," he added, but even now he'd barely seen Minhyuk actually work out. 

Minhyuk just laughed. "We have a friend who works out a lot. He's not quite as buff as Hoseok yet, but he could probably crush your head between his thighs." 

"That's unsettling." 

"Or hot?" 

"I will go with unsettling." 

Minhyuk shrugged. "Suit yourself. Anyway, Hyunwoo asked Kihyun to join him one day, which Kihyun agreed to for some reason I can't phantom. Long story short, he saw Hoseok, fell in love, and the rest you know." 

"That doesn't explain you being here," Hyungwon said. 

"Well, I'm the greatest wingman, why wouldn't I be here?" Minhyuk sounded only a bit offended. 

Hyungwon raised a doubtful eyebrow to which Minhyuk huffed and pointed over to their friends just as Hoseok brushed something of Kihyun's shoulder, touch lingering a bit. 

"Okay, fine," Hyungwon said. 

"I wanna hear you say it." 

"You're the greatest wingman," he sighed, but Minhyuk beamed. 

"Thank you. Also, he couldn't very well go with Hyunwoo, since he knows how everything works." 

"So he needed someone as worthless as him," Hyungwon filled in. 

"Rude." Minhyuk hit Hyungwon on the arm. "But yes, basically." 

"That sounds like something out of a drama," Hyungwon commented, hitting Minhyuk back for good measure. 

"It worked, didn't it?" Minhyuk said, catching Hyungwon's hand before he managed to hit him. They both glanced back at their friends just as Kihyun fell against Hoseok laughing. 

"Seems like it," Hyungwon agreed, slapping Minhyuk over the arm with his free hand. Mimhyuk swatted him away and for a while the slapped each other back and forth until Hyungwon took a step back in defeat, leaving Minhyuk grinning triumphantly. 

"Oh, looks like we're done for today," Minhyuk said, pointing at Kihyun who was making their way over with a stupid smile on his face. "All done, champion?" 

Kihyun didn't seem to mind Monhyuk teasing for once, he just sighed happily, which was a little unsettling. "Yes, let's go home." 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon shared a look before they glanced over at Hoseok who was grinning from ear to ear, staring out to space. 

"I should probably go check on him," Hyungwon said to Minhyuk, since Kihyun didn't seem to be listening. "See you around." 

"Thanks for today," Minhyuk smiled with a nod, before he placed a hand on Kihyun's forehead. Hyungwon snorted as he left to check on Hoseok. 

"Hoseok? You okay?" he asked, carefully placing a hand on Hoseok's arm not to startle him. 

"Hyungwon, I'm in love," Hoseok said maybe a little too loudly, spinning around so he could grab Hyungwon's shoulders. 

"Um," Hyungwon glanced back at Minhyuk and Kihyun, but they had thankfully already left. "That's nice?" 

"Kihyunnie is so nice, and he asked me out tomorrow!" Hoseok was almost bouncing with excitement. 

"I'm happy for you," Hyungwon smiled. Hoseok really deserved all the happiness in the world. 

"Can you believe that fate made it happen just so he needed someone to help him here when I was next to him?" Hoseok sighed happily. 

_If fate's name is Lee Minhyuk, then sure_ , Hyungwon thought. But Hoseok didn't need to know that. 

  
  


Judging from Hoseok's heart-emoji filled texts the next day Hyungwon guessed his date with Kihyun was going well. 

"Hyung, who's texting you?" Changkyun complained as Hyungwon's phone almost vibrated off the table with a fury of incoming texts. 

Hyungwon took it up and held it up for Changkyun and Jooheon to see the wall of emoji-filled texts from Hoseok. "Hoseok's on a date." 

"Oh, with that guy who started flirting with him on the gym?" Jooheon took the phone from Hyungwon and started scrolling through the texts. 

"Yeah. Kihyun," Hyungwon confirmed. 

Changkyun leaned over Jooheon's shoulder so he could read the texts. "Seems like they're having a good date…?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. 

"Yeah. Hoseok uses more emojis the happier he is," Hyungwon said. 

"And damn, this is just emojis," Jooheon said, sounding a bit impressed. Hyungwon held out his hands like _case closed_. 

And then he got everything confirmed as Hoseok called him the next day to tell him all the details of the date - from how Kihyun had looked ("Hyungwon, his _forehead_."), to what they had eaten ("Then we shared this super cute little cupcake with hearts on, it was so romantic."), to going into a lengthy analysis of exactly how Kihyun's laugh sounded ("And his laugh! I don't think I can describe it." "You don't have to." "It was like a hamster-").

Hyungwon was genuinely happy for him. And slightly impressed that Minhyuk's plan had worked. 

Besides, this hopefully meant that Hoseok got a new workout buddy and Hyungwon was free from his terror. But no such luck. 

Not only did he still have to go to the gym, now he most times ended up third-wheeling Hoseok and Kihyun who had officially started dating - which also meant that Minhyuk had stopped joining Kihyun now that his services weren’t needed anymore. Hyungwon hadn’t realised how much he’d enjoyed Minhyuk’s company until he wasn’t there anymore. 

So now he was stuck making squats while Hoseok and Kihyun made googly eyes at each other. He was so going to get back at Minhyuk for leaving him alone in this hell. Even the water breaks had lost their charm. Apparently it wasn’t very entertaining to drink water if you didn’t have someone to talk to. 

The more he watched Hoseok and Kihyun he realised he missed Minhyuk - his jokes, his laugh, the lingering touches… 

_Oh no._

Hyungwon suddenly stopped mid sit-up, his none-abs protesting loudly. “Shit.”

“Hyungwon?” Hoseok asked, looking up from where he’d been holding Kihyun’s feet down while he did his sit-ups. “Is everything okay?” 

Hyungwon flopped down on his back, staring at the ceiling. In his head, Minhyuk was laughing - most likely at him. “Yeah, I just had a realisation.” 

“About?” Kihyun asked, sitting up and giving him a curious look. Hyungwon pressed his lips together. Kihyun was Minhyuk’s best friend, it probably wasn’t wise to say anything now.

“Oh, nothing important. I just remembered that Changkyun asked me to buy new toilet paper on the way home - that boy uses up so much I don’t know how.” The lie was quite weak, and he could see that at least Kihyun doubted him. But thankfully he didn’t question him further. 

Hyungwon kept staring at the ceiling, trying to make sense of his new realisation. Did he just miss Minhyuk because they had been in this together, them against Hoseok and Kihyun, or did he just simply miss Minhyuk? The Minhyuk in his head kept laughing at him. He wanted to tell him to shut up, but on the other hand, he really liked Minhyuk’s laugh. And the real one wasn’t here, so he might as well listen to his mind going insane.   
  


Later that night he lay in bed staring at his phone. He and Minhyuk had never exchanged numbers. It hadn’t felt necessary, they met every week anyway. But now he had no way of contacting the other. He knew that he could just ask Hoseok to ask Kihyun for Minhyuk’s number, but that would just raise a lot of questions he had no interest in answering. Or he could just Facebook stalk him like another millennial, but that didn’t feel right either. 

_Goddammit,_ he thought, rolling over and pushing his phone under his pillow. He knew he should’ve resisted Hoseok’s request to join him at the gym to begin with, then he wouldn’t be in this mess now (“Your ass do look better though,” Changkyun had commented one day, but that's beside the point.)

Hoseok had always seemed to believe in fate, while Hyungwon had been politely skeptical to his friend's claims. But maybe he had to rethink his thoughts on fate as the next time he joined Hoseok to the gym, Minhyuk was there, casually leaning against the machine Kihyun was busy setting up. It’s only been a few weeks since they last saw each other, but when Minhyuk spotted them and waved with a big smile Hyungwon’s heart skipped a beat. He’d always known that Minhyuk was objectively pretty, but how had he never noticed that Minhyuk was subjectively pretty as well. 

“Hi, Hyungwon,” Minhyuk smiled, more mellow now when they came up to them. His cheeks had a soft pink blush on them. 

“Hello, Minhyuk.” Hyungwon didn’t know what else to say. _How you’d been?_ or maybe _I will never forgive you for leaving me alone with lovestruck idiot number 1 and 2_ or even _I’ve missed you_. 

Minhyuk solved the problem for him. “I’ve missed working out with you guys, I thought I could join you today.”

Hyungwon almost pointed out that Minhyuk had barely done any workout all the times he’d been here. He’d mostly hung out with Hyungwon by the water fountain. Luckily Kihyun saved them for saying anything stupid by stating that they should start working out. Hoseok happily put them to work immediately.

Hyungwon couldn’t help that feel a little smug over the fact that Minhyuk was a panting and groaning mess after an hour of Hoseok’s intense workout schedule. 

“Why didn’t you save me?” Minhyuk hissed to Hyungwon as they sat next to each other on the floor while Hoseok and Kihyun put back the equipment they’ve used. 

“Call it payback for leaving me alone with those two for weeks,” Hyungwon said, nodding towards their friends just as Hoseok cupped Kihyun’s cheek and gently placed a kiss on his lips. 

“Disgusting,” Minhyuk commented. 

“Tell me about it.” 

“So…”

Hyungwon sighed as Minhyuk trailed off, seeming unsure about what to say. “It’s not very fun to hang out by the water fountain by yourself I’ve noticed. People give you a lot of weird looks,” he said, not really sure where he was going with it. 

At least he got a laugh out of Minhyuk. “I can imagine. Sorry for leaving you alone to hang out by the water fountain.”

“I don’t know if I can forgive you,” Hyungwon sighed, wondering for how long he could hold up this game. 

“I haven’t been a very good friend, have I?” Minhyuk said, moving closer so he could bump his sweaty shoulder against Hyungwon’s equally sweaty shoulder. 

“No, a terrible one.” 

“I’m actually not sure I’m very good at this whole friendship thing…” Minhyuk said slowly, leaving his shoulder pressed against Hyungwon’s. It should be disgusting, but Hyungwon couldn’t find it in him to mind. “I might be better at the boyfriend thing.” 

It took a couple of seconds for Hyungwon’s brain to register what Minhyuk had actually said. Then he promptly choked on the air. Minhyuk patted him on the back as he coughed with a small laugh. Apparently was him dying funny for Minhyuk. 

“You okay there, champ?” Minhyuk asked with a grin when Hyungwon had finally managed to stop coughing. Even if he was grinning, there was an uncertainness in his eyes that Hyungwon hadn’t seen before. 

“What?” 

“I asked if you’re okay?” 

“No, not that, the thing before.” Hyungwon took Minhyuk’s wrist. He needed Minhyuk to speak clearly to him now. 

Minhyuk blushed. “Oh. Erm. I said that I’d might make a good boyfriend. One day. If- if you want to try.” Hyungwon had never heard him sound so shy. It was almost unsettling. 

“Are you asking me out?” 

Minhyuk snorted and rolled his eyes, some of his regular demeanor seeping right back in. “Yes, Hyungwon, I’m asking you out.” 

“Damn, Minhyuk, you can’t disappear for a couple of weeks and then just come back and ask me out like that,” Hyungwon complained, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

“Is that a no?...”

“No. It’s a yes.” Hyungwon slid his hand down so he could take Minhyuk’s hand. “I would like to go out with you.” 

Minhyuk’s smile came back in full force, hitting the air right out of Hyungwon’s lungs. Minhyuk tackled him to the ground in a hug as he made a happy sound. Hyungwon automatically wrapped his arms around Minhyuk’s middle.

“Minhyuk, please, we’re in public. And I don’t want Hoseok and Kihyun to judge me,” Hyungwon said from underneath Minhyuk.

“Kihyun and Hoseok left,” Minhyuk commented, but he sat up nevertheless, pulling Hyungwon with him.

“What? When?” Hyungwon looked around, and yes, their two friends were nowhere to be seen. 

“A while ago,” Minhyuk shrugged. “They knew I planned on asking you out, they probably wanted to give us some privacy. Or Hoseok at least, Kihyun would’ve been right here laughing his ass off at me.” 

“They knew?” 

“You’re full of questions, aren’t you?” 

Hyungwon frowned at Minhyuk, who just reached out and smoothened out the wrinkles between his eyebrows with gentle fingers. 

“But yes, they knew. They even helped. As a thank you for all I did to get them together,” Minhyuk continued. 

“Damn.” 

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” 

“No,” Hyungwon smiled, then he groaned as he stood up. He held out a hand to help Minhyuk up. “I’m happy. But let’s continue this conversation somewhere that isn’t a dirty gym floor and when we’re not covered in sweat.”

“How about a dirty gym shower then?” Minhyuk wiggled his eyebrows as Hyungwon helped him up, and Hyungwon almost dropped him again. 

“No.” 

“You’re no fun.” 

“Minhyuk, please.” 

Minhyuk laughed. “Next time maybe.” 

  
  


Later that night he sent a text to Hoseok with a single heart-eyes-emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment with your thoughts or favourite bits to make my day. And kudos! I breathe kudos. 
> 
> Stan monsta x and stream all about luv and all that jazz. Let's give our boys the world.
> 
> (if anyone who's waiting for me to update my chaptered fics found their way here, i'm working on it. slowly)
> 
> Come find me on dumblr @slytherinspacecat if you wanna talk xoxo


End file.
